


Lachrymose

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [266]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee thought his day was looking up. He found out otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/23/2000 for the word [lachrymose](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/23/lachrymose).
> 
> lachrymose  
> given to shedding tears readily; tearful.  
> suggestive of or tending to cause tears;mournful.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's special challenge 003: Narrative.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lachrymose

When they got the call that there was a dead body, McGee had looked forward to getting out of the office. It had been one of those months where they spent most of the time on cold cases, which meant he spent most of his time glued to his keyboard or in the restroom because Tony slipped Ex-Lax into his coffee. He’d thought that having an actual case would get rid of Tony’s cabin fever and thus would be a significant improvement. 

Instead, he’d ended up with his arms full of a lachrymose witness that he had no idea what to do with. He’d given Tony a pleading look because Tony was much better with women in general than McGee, but Tony had just shaken his head and continued taking sketches and photos of the crime scene. 

McGee had tried patting her shoulder to get her to calm down. McGee had tried giving her tea to calm her nerves, but nothing seemed to work. The witness was incoherent as she cried and he couldn’t seem to get her to stop crying to save his soul. 

When Gibbs came over and led the crying witness away, McGee breathed a sigh of relief. Thinking that he could finally get some work done in peace, McGee realized a moment later that the only reason Gibbs had led the other woman away was because he needed McGee to dumpster dive. 

McGee sighed and wanted to bang his head against the dumpster, but figured if he did that his day would only get worse and it was bad enough already. The day had drastically gone downhill since they’d gotten the case and it hadn’t been that great to begin with. He couldn’t believe he’d actually thought that getting a case would be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
